A Color filter substrate, as an important part of a display device, has to be manufactured through a complicated process. During the manufacture of a color filter substrate, the main process is focused on the manufacture of pixels. For a pixel composed of traditional three RGB primary colors, to form each of the colors, the pixel has to go through a separate mask process including cleaning, coating, exposing, developing and so on. Thus, the pixel composed of three primary colors requires three masking processes. Currently, RGBY four-color pixel display devices have also been widely developed. A RGBY four-color pixel is based on the pixel composed of traditional RGB three primary colors, with an additional yellow sub-pixel to form a RGBY four-color pixel. Through the four-color technology, a wider color gamut can be realized without consuming more power.
However, it also means that an additional mask is required to form the yellow pixel, which increases the complexity of the process. Regardless of the traditional RGB three-primary color pixel structure or the emerging RGBY four-color pixel structure, the use of mask needs to be minimized. A series of processes such as cleaning, coating, exposing and developing can be eliminated for each mask that is eliminated, which can significantly reduce the complexity of the process.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the above background section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore can include other information that does not form the prior art that is already known to one of ordinary skill in the art.